Manipulation
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a dream that they plan to make a reality. Too bad there's just one major thing that's holding them back. SasuNaru with mentions of other pairings. AU HighSchool and Rock Band Fic
1. An Unexpected Visit

Manipulation Chapter One 

Full Summary- Naruto and Sasuke had been planning to accomplish their wild dream when they graduated High School. Well now they can finally go about doing that now that nothing is holding them back... Well... There still is something... SasuNaru with mentions of KakaIta, ItaOrochi, OrochiSasu, OrochiNaru, and ItaSasu.

Warnings- Rape in a later chapter, perhaps a few cuss words here and there, yaoi, mentions of incest... I think that's it...

Disclaimer- There's too many chapters to this fic. So therefore I'm only going to say this once. I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. But I don't. So to all you lawyers out there, I'm abiding by the rules. Try elsewhere! The lawyers curse under their breath and stalk off to go find someone else.

* * *

Chapter One- An Unexpected Visit

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... To- Ah! I can't take this anymore!_ This had become Narutos' mental manatra, and it was starting to drive him to the point of insanity. It really never had occured to him that by watching the clock, it would make time seem to go in slow motion.

Seconds passed, each feeling like a small eternity, before the answer to his prayers was granted- The bell _finally_ rang...

Without a moments hesitation, Naruto launched himself out of his chair and into the hallway. However he didn't get very far.

Naruto turned to look at the one who has such a strong grip on his shoulder. He had to resist a groan when the one he'd seen was none other than his lovers' older brother. True, the man was partially psychotic, but he was always able to see things that other people might otherwise over look.

"Why the hurry?" Itatchi smirked and tightened his hold on Naruto for a moment before letting go.

"Itatchi! You know very well why!" It took most of Narutos' will power (which was pretty much nonexistant) to keep from attacking the other when he noticed that the hallway was almost completely empty, minus a few teachers and themselves.

The look Itatchi suddenly had was far too serious for such a lighthearted moment, dispite the mild anger.

"Wha-?" Naruto was instantly cut off before he could finish his question.

"He cares about you. Quite a bit too. Know this alwa-" Itatchi blinked and shook his head as he watched his brother walk towards them with such a murderous aura.

"So _you're_ the reason that I've been waiting so long for Naruto! God Nii-san! You could have atleast text messaged me or something!"

Itatchi looked genuinely amused, a very rare and uncommon thing. "What? And pass up a chance to see the Drama Queen in one of _her_ angsty moods? Really Sasuke, tell me, why would I do that? Besides, you couldn't have been waiting for more than four minutes..."

A rather demonic growl came from Sasuke as he grabbed a (gentle) hold on Narutos' wrist, before dragging him out of the prison, known as High School.

There was a flicker of sympathy in Itatchis' eyes as he watched the two leave. It was, however, gone as soon as it had appeared.

A rustling sound caught Itatchis' attention. He turned to see his own lover, Kakashi, shouldering his bag filled with who even wants to know what.

Konoha Highs' resident Health Teacher smiled mysteriously beneath the mask he wore. Then again, a lot about the man was a mystery. The mask was only another reason to prove this. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the older Uchihas' waist. "Is doing this to them really nessasary? I mean it's not as if they don't have tallent..."

Itatchi was as expressionless as ever as he simply replied, "No... You don't understand... It's _because_ they have tallent that this has to be done. I'm sure this will all make sense later. Untill then, you have to trust me..." Without any warning, Itatchi pinned Kakashi to the nearest wall. Leaning forward, the dark haired man began to gently pull his lovers' mask down. "You worry too much. Leave that me me... Let me teach you how to relax..."

* * *

Authors Notes: No sorry. I'm not writing a lemon. Not now anyway. That'll probably be in chapter nine what was originally chapter eight, but I can't keep to my layout I guess. And it's a rape scene. So that's something to look forward to right?

Also, I'm one of those freaky people who come up with a whole elaborate plot just for the sake of writing one scene. And in doing that, I also come up with layouts for each chapter, and so on. What was supposed to be just twelve chapters, is turing into more than that because I keep adding side chapters. I've only written this chapter and two others, and one of those chapters wasn't originally planned! So who knows how long this will be by the time I'm done with it!

And just for the record, this was supposed to be just one shot, of the rape scene, but I can't just write plotless smut. It's... just something I can't bring myself to do. So I'm combining that with another plot I had, but altered it just a bit so that all of this could mesh together decently. So yeah. Enjoy!

See you next time! Ja!


	2. Insulting Intelligence

Manipulation Chapter Two 

It was nice; the company of whom you admire most walking beside you, the understanding silence, and most importantly, the knowlage of the most important accomplishment of their young teenage lives!

While the silence was nice and peaceful (to Sasuke anyway). Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer. "Sasuke-teme quit brooding! This should be an exciting day after all! Do you not even realise just _what_ today is!?" The blond was now almost bouncing from foot to foot, causing the Uchiha to wonder just where it was exactly that Naruto managed to get so much energy.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos' neck. _Well atleast that managed to make him stop bouncing. It was begining to give me a headache... But I have to admit; that was a nice was to shut him up quickly..._ The Uchiha smirked at his boyfriend. "Dobe... Don't even _try_ to insult my intelligence. _Of course_ I know what today is." _Not that I'm much looking forward to it or anything._ He added to himself as an afterthought. "You know as well as I do that today is the second Friday in June." Okay... So even for him, that was a bit cruel on his part...

Naruto scrunched up his nose and moved Sasukes arms so they now hung loosely at his waist before snuggling closer. He sniffed dramatically and pouted. These actions only served to make Sasukes' heart clench painfully because now he was reminded, quite painfully, just as to why he'd even fallen in love with this Dobe in the first place. "Ne Sasuke... That's not very funny..."

That slightly sad smile tore Sasuke to pieces inside. "Never really was a funny person to begin with... But I try... If only for your sake anyway..."

This only caused Naruto to giggle. "You're still an asshole. You know this yes? But you also know that I love you all the same right? I love you lots!"

Sasuke smiled sadly and released his hold on Naruto. He really wished that his boyfriend hadn't said any of that at all. But at the same time, he couldn't really stop himself from asking, "Oh you do? Well Naru... Just how much do you love me?"

Oh yes. He really did regret asking that paticular question. It only made things worse when Naruto began to flail his arms at his sides, streching them as far as they could possibly go. "More than this much!" _Such enthusiasm... But I love him too... I just... I can't do this... _Without a thought, Sasuke began to walk off.

"Teme!?" Naruto wailed, running to catch up with his raven haired beauty. "Wait up!" All of a sudden, the blond tripped on a turtle that just happend to be walking by. This only caused Naruto to fall right into Sasukes' arms.

The turtle blinked slowly, not really grasping what just happened. It snorted before turning around, only to start walking back the way he just came from.

Naruto looked up into Sasukes' eyes, loving the close proximity.

"Che. So clumsy Dobe." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a brief kiss.

"Where were you going?" Naruto wanted another kiss, as Sasukes' kisses were very addicting, but Naruto was also very curious, and wanted to know the answer to his question.

"We're going to celebrate. After all, it's not everyday that one get's to experiance their last day of High School."

Narutos' eyes sparkled at these words. "So you **DO** know what today is!?"

Sasuke promptly dropped Naruto and began to walk off. However, not before getting his piece of mind in...

"And just what have I told you about insulting my intelligence?"


	3. Moving?

Manipulation Chapter Three 

Naruto had eventually caught up to Sasuke. He pouted slightly. "You tell me that you love me... But I'm begining to actually wonder..." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, mimicing his darker boyfriend perfectly.

_Oh God Naruto... I love you..._ "Che Dobe. You know I love you... somewhere deep down..." _I love you more than you could possibly ever know... Which is so much more than I should be by this point._

By those simple words, Naruto seemed reassured.

Few minutes passed and Sasuke went into a small resteraunt. Naruto followed him inside. Once seated, Naruto began to flip through the menu, seeming to be looking for just one paticular thing.

Sasuke snorted. "Let me guess; You're getting ramen?"

"Wow you're good!" Naruto smiled cheerfully and waved a waitress over. "One large miso ramen please!"

"I'll just have some shrimp." Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at the look his boyfriend was giving him. "Yeah... See, unlike you, I try to eat _normally_, like a _normal_ person..."

Naruto tilted his head. "But Sasuke? You're _not_ a normal person!"

This only caused the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And why do you say that?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend." Naruto stated simply, absently picking at the placemat sitting in front of him.

Sasuke laughed lightly, but it died off pretty quick because Uchihas' don't laugh. "That's true enough isn't it?"

Naruto didn't have time to respond before the waitress came back. She set the food in front of them and left.

Within a few moments, Narutos' noodly goodness was eaten completely. Licking his lips, he leaned back in his chair.

"Sasuke you eat like a girl. I mean you've hardly even touched your meal!"

Sasukes' eye twitched at the comment. "First off, unlike you, I have table manners, and secondly, we just got our food about two minutes ago."

"Sheesh Teme! No need to be so defensive! Besides, we should be very happy!"

"Why is this?" Sasuke asked, eating one of the shrimp after dipping it in some of the sause.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke seriously just asked that question! "Because now we can work on making our dream a reality!" He smirked and stole one of the shrimp off of the others plate. "Surely you couldn't have forgotten everything so quickly. I mean... I wasn't really kidding when I said that we actually had potential..."

"Oh yes. _Of course_ I remember... How could I _possibly_ forget?"

Something about that tone of voice that Sasuke used put Naruto on edge. "Are you alright Sasuke? You seem a bit... angry... Why? Was it something I said?"

"Angry? Really? Do I?" Sasuke would have continued, but opted to eat some more shrimp instead.

"I thought that you would have been happy that there's nothing holding us back from our dreams anymore..."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "Yeah... About that..." _Well... Now or never I guess..._ "I'm moving."

_Moving?_ Naruto stared at the other blankly for a moment untill the words actually registered. _Moving?!_ The blond shook his head sadly. The words he wanted to say just wouldn't come to him. This... just wasn't supposed to happen...


	4. He's Actually Leaving

Manipulations Chapter Four 

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at nothing in paticular as he went over to Sasukes' house. Today is the last day he'd be able to see his boyfriend. Needless to say, this put the usually happy sunshine boy in a bad mood.

He arrived just in time to see his lover packing up the last of his things into the moving van.

"I just can't believe this Sasuke. I don't know wether I'm more upset with the fact that you're leaving me, or angry that you're leaving to pursue other options." Naruto was having a hard time holding back the tears by this point, in yet he refused to shed them.

"Tell me Sasuke, were you planning this right from the start? Did you think that our dream was too far fetched? Or was it that you were just trying to humor me all along?"

Sasuke couldn't even begin to fathom just where it was that Naruto was getting all of these notions. He remained quiet as he watched Naruto peer into the door of the now empty house.

Naruto turned around and looked the other in the eye. "Sasuke answer me!" He didn't really mean to, but he couldn't help but yell this.

Sasuke nodded to himself slightly and replied far too calmly, "It had been predecided since our Freshman year that I was to follow in my brothers' footsteps. However, I didn't learn about any of this untill a couple of weeks ago."

"You could have declined!" Naruto could feel the tears now stinging his eyes, and even as his vision became watery, he refused to shed a single tear over this.

"I can't deny my brother. You know as well as I do just how powerful he really is."

Naruto took a few calming breaths and asked with a voice as level as he could manage, "But what about our dream?"

-FlashBack-

Music was, and always will be, Narutos' main hobby. And while most people would have a hard time believeing that he was indeed musically inclined, he was actually very talented. And it would be just his luck that his best friend also was. It was like a dirty little secret of theirs, and the only person who knew about their jam sessions was Sasukes' older brother, Itatchi.

Everything had just started out as jam sessions for the hell of it. But then one day, they both realised just how well they complimented eachother, and not just musically!

It was then that the two would go to eachothers houses to write music and then test it out.

They had just finished perfecting a piece that they'd been working on for a while now. Naruto set his bright neon orange electric guitat back in the case when a sudden ephiny of sorts came to him. "You know Sasuke, I think it would be a waste of our tallent to just limit ourselves to just majorly awesome jam sessions. I mean it's very obvious that we could, if we wanted to, make it in the music buisness..."

Sasuke smirked. "So what are you trying to imply?" Of course Sasuke already knew the answer to this, but he wanted to hear the blond actually say it.

"I'm mearly implying that it would be a waste of such tallened to limit it just to ourselves. So what say you Sasuke-Teme? Will you start a band with me after we get out of High School?"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

And so, they shook on it. This was to be the start of something wonderful...

-End FlashBack-

"Our dream? What about it?!" Sasuke was starting to loose every bit of his patience, which happened to be a lot.

"I... I can't believe you... Because now that I think about it... That was also the day we became boyfriends... Sasuke... Just what am I to you?"

"You are what you've always been- My Naruto. Don't even think for a second that I don't love you. And don't worry so much. I'm sure this won't be the last time that you get to see me." With one last kiss, Sasuke got into the moving van.

"Goodbye Naruto." And with that, he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

Naruto couldn't hold them back longer- he let the tears finally fall.

"I'll find you Sasuke. I won't let you ruin our dream... Believe it!"


	5. Lunch With Itatchi

Manipulation Chapter Five

**Narutos Point of View**

There's not a day that goes by that I don't think if him. I can't even help but wonder if he ever spares me a thought as well.

It's been roughly a year now since the day that Sasuke moved. One freaking year and I still haven't made anything of myself! It's just that there's hardly any inspiration left, and I just can't imagin going on and having a solo career. Hell, I don't even think I can go on with music without him!

I haven't even touched my guitar since Sasuke moved. In fact, it's still in its case in my basement- right where I left it a whole year ago...

It's been almost a year, and not once has Sasuke even called. Not once had he even tried getting a hold of me! It's not exactly hard to contact me... It's not as if I have much of a life...

Does Sasuke even care about me? What the hell am I to him anyway?! I'm starting to think that he doesn't even love me anymore. I have every reason to think this way. Right? This hurts so much to think about... But maybe I should just move on?

No! What am I thinking?! There has to be something I can do!

...But I don't even know where to look. I know for certain that he moved out of Konoha City... And this world is a pretty big place... He could be anywhere! To top things all off; That teme never even told me to where he was moving to!

Ugh... This is so hopeless...

Wait... Why didn't I think of this before!? Goodness I feel pretty stupid right now...

**Normal Point of View**

Naruto stood up. This earned him a few odd stares seeing as how this was the point in the movie that everyone had been waiting to see. It made no difference to Naruto though. He hadn't even really been paying attention to the movie anyway...

Muttering a few random things to himself, he made his way out of the movie theater.

About twelve minutes later, Naruto found himself standing in front of a very large door. He took a deep breath before he began to knock,

Really, he didn't know why he felt so nervous and self conscious all of the sudden. It's not as if he was about to talk to some complete stranger or something.

However, we are referring to Itatchi. To Naruto, this man might as well be a complete and total stranger. Sasuke never really spoke of his brother, so that left Naruto with knowing the bare minimum.

Actually, the only things Naruto even knew about Itatchi was that he'd been in a band called Power Lust, and that they'd broke up at the peak of their career. Which was somewhat a pity. Naruto had liked their music... Anyway, Now Itatchi is a very powerful influence in the record lable that he works with. In the end, Itatchi never really left the music industry. Needless to say, it was really the only thing he ever valued about life...

"Naruto?"

The blond was pulled instantly from his musings. He gave the Uchiha a weak smile. "Hey there... Um... Do you have a moment to spare?"

The way Naruto was fidgiting so much, Itatchi couldn't really stop a smile from gracing his lips. "Actually yes. You have good timing. I was just about to go on my lunch break. You're more than welcome to join me."

Naruto nodded slightly.

"Cool. I was going to get some ramen. I'll get you some as well. My treat." Itatchi stepped out into the hallway by Naruto and locked the door to his office. He led the blond to the nearest place that sold ramen.

Lunch passed quietly, in yet it was rather plesent. Oddly enough, Naruto didn't eat with the vigor he normally did. Actually, Naruto ate like a normal person! Surely that's some sort of sign of impending doom...

"So Naruto. Why did you want to see me?" Itatchi set his chopsticks doen and laced his fingers in his lap.

Naruto sighed and looked down. "I miss Sasuke. And I figure that you're the only person who knows where he moved to, seeing as how you're the one who sent him there in the first place. I was hoping that you'd tell me where I could find him..."

Itatchi watched the other and almost felt some sort of sympathy. "I can't do that. Everything... has a reason for being..." He replied mysteriously.

"But what about our relationship?!"

"What about it? Personally I think you should move on with your life. He's holding you back, and he's not even physically here to do so. I'm sure that even Sasuke has moved on by this point... But if this relationship is meant to work, dispite the current conditions, then it will. So let life take its course. Take life as it happens. Carp Diem (means to sieze the day)."

This really isn't what Naruto wanted to hear. He clenched his fists at his sides and stood up, ready to leave. "Thank you for your time." he ground out bitterly.

"Naruto... You really should start playing again. You have a lot of potential. Besides, in this buisness, you'd be surprised as to who it is you'll run into. Life is funny like that isn't it?" He gave Naruto a knowing look before taking his leave.


	6. Remembering the past to save the future

Manipulation Chapter Six 

"Orochimaru open this door! I didn't travel this far just for you to ignore me!"

There was a soft click, and the next pound on the door caused it to slam open forcefully. "My my... If it isn't Itachi... I suppose only _time_ changes... not you..."

"Save it. This is important and we need to talk." Itachi folded his arms across his chest. Really, if he had any choice in the matter, he wouldn't be here right now. If he could have gotten out of seeing this man, then he wouldn't hesitate to do so. However, this was for his brother... So therefore, it was worth it... Or atleast it better be...

"Oh my. Why the rush? You've only just got here! Do come in and make yourself at home." Orochimaru stepped to the side and allowed Itachi into his home.

Itachi quickly brushed past the snake-like man and took a seat on a bar stool. He would have sat on the couch, but he really didn't trust Orochimaru as much as he may have used to... It was strange, concidering what they used to be...

Oh yes. At one point in time, the two had been close. _Very_ close. And really, while Itachi might not want to admit it, from time to time, he still did crave Orochimaru. However, all of those little things had built up over time, and it was reminder as to why they could never be together.

"I'm assuming that this isn't a friendly visit?"

"Why should it be?" Itachi laced his fingers in his lap. "I assure you that I wouldn't be here unless it was completely nessasary, and you can guarentee that I won't stay here longer than I have I... I have... to... What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" The icy cold fingers that were kneading his shoulders, dispite how well that felt, it was making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Would you relax? You're more stressed than you ought to be and it's going to affect your well being." Orochimaru moved his hands lower and began to massage the lower back area.

Itachi stood up and took a few steps back. "Stop... We can't... Not now..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's over between us. It has been, and it still is..."

Itachi had made many mistakes in his life, and being Orochimarus' lover had probably been one of his worst ones...

It hadn't been just one thing that made Itatchi end the relationship. Actually it had been many small things that built up. First there was that time that Orochimaru had wrote a song about Itatchis' more personal embarassing moments... and then he sung it at a kareoke bar... There there was that time that Orochimaru took advantage of him when he'd been drunk... Itatchi later found out about this when he was sober. Needless to say he wasn't too happy about it. It wasn't hard to tell that he'd been uke that night. The pain in his ass was a dead give away. Itatchi was pretty pissed about that whole ordeal because he was never the willing submissive type... And then there was that time that Orochimaru tried to convince Itatchi to help him use sublimanal messaging to enslave their audiance and make them minions... Yeah... Needless to say, it was pretty obvious why Itatchi thought that Orochimaru was mentally unstable...

Orochimaru sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Fine then. So if you didn't come all the way to Okogakure to get laid... Then to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He watched Itachi intently. He desperatly wanted to touch the Uchiha and remind himself of all the things that they used to do back in their band days. However he knew that if he tried anything, then he might not make it through this visit with both of his hands or something ahem important...

"As much as I hate this, though it needs to be done, I have to leave my younger brother in your care. Though if you lay even a finger on him, then I can assure you that you'll never be able to have sex again... and even walking might be a problem... You're to teach him what he needs to know in order to become a performer. Get him started in his career."

Orochimaru inwardly cringed. He didn't have the time nor patience to have to deal with some punk High School Graduate. Expecially if he was to be anything like Itatchi. God knows the world didn't need two of them... "You're in the same buisness that I am. Why can't _you_ do that? Why do _I_ have to?"

"I have my reasons... And I want Sasukes' music career to begin far away from Konoha City."

"Itatchi this is ridiculas and you know it! You know as well as I do that Konohas' Record Lable is just as influential as the one here in Otogakure."

"Yes... But that doesn't matter much now. Besides, Sasuke's already moved somewhere in the city limits. He should be stopping by sometime tommorow to meet you."

"You can't be serious..." Orochimaru rubbed his temples to try and quell the oncoming headache. "But why are you going through all of this?"

"Orochimaru. Surely you would understand? We were in a band once... When fame gets to ones' head then relationships that were meant to be... end. And I won't let what happened to us happen to them as well. Because unlike us, Sasuke and Naruto belong together..."

* * *

Authors Notes- Ah well. There you go. The plan is out... Is it what you thought it would be?

And this story was only meant to be twelve chapters long with an epilouge based on what my chapter by chapter layout ended up like. Already I've added an extra chapter... And it looks like there's going to be more than what I planned for the fact that I'm concidering adding another element.

If I go by my current layout, then the story should go into when Naruto goes to Otogakure... However... If I go by my new lame brain half schemed idea, then there would be more chapters. These chapters would consist of Itatchi trying to set Naruto up with someone Can't tell you who yet in order to keep Naruto away from Sasuke for a while so his plan can try to unfold. But fear not, for this is most definatly SasuNaruSasu! Just lemme know what you think. Is adding more chapters nessasarily a good thing in this case?

Next chapter should be out in a few days. Probably less... But my computer is being screwed up and I think I have to try and work out a few bugs... It's near the point of crashing and I'm hoping that it doesn't happen anytime soon... But if it does... Then I suppose I'll get the next chapter out whenever my computer decides to stop being a pain in the ass...

Well untill next time! Ja ne!


	7. Subways to abandonment

Manipulation Chapter Seven 

The trip itself back to Konoha City was rather tedious, as blending in with the norm when you're an ex popular musical genious, takes a lot of work!

Just to make it through the subway system without raising any suspiscion was proving to be difficult! To do this, Itachi had to pull together a normal outfit and play the part as well. To someone as stoic as Itachi- well let's just say that there are other things that he'd rather be doing...

Itachi was now in disguise, and he thought he did a good job too! After all of the nessasary preperations were made, he went to the subway entrence. All he needed to do was make it through this, and then he'd be home! Not too hard right?

About and hour had passed, and Itachi was starting to regret wearing such tight leather pants, as they were rubbing him in all the wrong ways. Okay, and _maybe_ wearing a mesh shirt underneath an open black leather vest wasn't such a good idea either...

The way people were watching him was becoming rather unnerving. Well... So much for getting through this without anyone noticing his presence...

A couple of guys sitting across from him noticed his discomfort and smiled knowingly.

They soon arrived at the Konoha City destination, and not a moment too soon in Itachis' mind. He stood up and got off. _Home free..._ He thought to himself with a smile.

"Hey newbie!" The two guys who'd been sitting across from him earlier now stood before him. _Wonderful..._

"Newbie, don't be so tense! You need to relax man! We're here to entertain... Don't forget that... Besides. It only gets easier from here!" One of the guys winked at him and then they left. It was then that Itachi realised, just by what the two had been wearing (something similar to what he himself had been wearing), what they must have been thinking...

"Do _I_ look like some kind of whore to them?!"

"Actually yes. Yes you do look like a whore..."

Itachi smirked. "You're lucky that I like you, or you wouldn't be standing right now."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my, _very _stylish, boots."

"You should be." A sigh escaped the Uchiha as he folded his arms. "All joking aside, why are you here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was going to take a trip. I need to clear my head."

Itachi nodded. "A trip will only numb the pain for a short while. You should find someone else. It's the best cure for a broken heart. Trust me, I know from experiance."

"Really? What happened to you?" Narutos' body went into auto pilot mode as he followed Itachi into the busy streets of Konoha.

"I had a boyfriend. The guy was a bit crazy, and I thought that his type of person was best for me seeing as to why I wanted a boyfriend in the first place- But perhaps I should start at the begining? I love my brother, more than I should... And I knew that it wasn't healthy... so then I decided to get a boyfriend. What I didn't know that this boyfriend would be the drummer in our band."

Naruto tilted his head. "You mean Orochimaru was your boyfriend?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You know? You were so young when we were popular..."

"I picked up one of your cds before I got into High School and met Sasuke. For the longest time you guys were my favorite band! What made you guys break up?"

"Because if I had to spend even just another minute with Orochimaru, then I would have become a mass killer, or something of the like." It was almost creppy by how serious Itatchi had sounded as he said this. Naruto had assumed this to be a joke... but perhaps Itachi had been serious?

"Anyway, what happened next?" Naruto was curious, and he couldn't really help it!

"Then that night when I called it quits, our manager, Hatake Kakashi, or your heath teacher, took me to a bar. We had a good time needless to say, as I've been with him ever since." Itachi suddenly stopped walking, causing Naruto to bump into him.

"Oi? Why'd we stop?" Naruto looked around and realised that he didn't know where he was. "Ita-?"

"Naruto... you need to move on... Dwelling in the past is only going to hurt you more than you could even possibly imagin." And with that, Itatchi was gone.

"...Great... And I don't even know how to get back home..." Naruto took to taking in his surroundings. "Where am I anyway?"

"If even you don't know where you are... then how can you expect someone to come and find you?"

That dark tone caused a chill to run down Narutos' spine. "Hello? Show yourself!" He tried to sound bold, but the trembling in his voice betrayed him.

All he got in response was sadistic laughter...

* * *

Authors Notes- So I went ahead and decided to add in that other element I had mentioned. Like it? Hate it? Oh well. Either way, y'all get more drama.

Oh and I think my computer is fixed. I dunno what happened, but it seemed that all I had to do was clean out some unneeded things using the disk cleanup. And now I feel as if my intelligence is insulted somehow by not thinking of that before... Ah well, I'm just glad my computer is all good and dandy once more!

And also I should mention that any chapters including this extra element, have not been pre thought out, and so I'm just winging this part... Untill we get to the part where Naruto goes to Otogakure, then it's off the top of my head. Wish me luck all!

Well, untill next time! Ja ne!


End file.
